${\sqrt[3]{320} = \text{?}}$
Solution: $\sqrt[3]{320}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $320$ First break down $320$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $320$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $320 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 5 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times (2\times 2\times 2) \times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{320} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{320} = 2\times 2 \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{320} = 4 \sqrt[3]{5}$